No regrets
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Set in frostbite when Rose found out about Tasha and Dimitri, just a short one shot, hope you enjoy


**Heyy Guys **

**i just made a quick one shot because i was bored... i would have updated my other stories but my computer broke -.- so im using a family one, hope you enjoyyyy**

* * *

><p>I walked into Stan's class and sat at the back, I was pissed, I can't believe Dimitri is going to leave me for Tasha, going to start a family her. The worse thing is they would have the best looking kids, with their bloody blue eyes, light skin and brown hair. Of course my kids out hot them… Well if that makes sense, at least my girl will have boobs unlike Tasha who has nothing.<p>

"Miss Hathaway!" Stan called and I looked up

"What?" I responded

"What? That's how you respond?" he asked and I blink

"Well yeah…" I was confused "Oh! _Guardian Alto_ sorry sir…" and he looked confused at my easy back down

"Are you feeling alright Hathaway?" he asked

"I'm feeling fine" I grinned "I just think you're getting to old to fight teenagers, I mean you lost to Troy Morrison yesterday how bad is _that_"I grinned and I got a scowl from Troy who was sitting a couple of seat in front.

"You think you're so good Hathaway? Outside….Now" he glared and I stood up

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to break a bone" I grinned

"Oh no, not me" he grinned "Guardian Belikov do you mind?" he asked

I turned around and saw Dimitri standing there with Alberta; Dimitri looked at me than back at Stan

"I'm sorry Guardian Alto I'll have to decline" he said formally

"See Alto even Belikov is afraid of breaking a nail" I sat down "Where did all the good guardians go?" I sighed

"Says the girl who has a black eye" Dimitri said

A few people giggled and I gritted my teeth, when did he get so quick witted? Stan laughed

"Belikov has a point, it's more like you're afraid of what might happen Hathaway" he said leaning on my desk. I stood up getting right up to his face

"I could take you down without even breaking a sweat" I growled and he laughed just as the bell rang, I pick up my stuff and shoved passed him.

I walked out the door gripping my stuff, god I hated Dimitri, I bumped into someone and groaned

"Watch it!" I grumbled and the guy turned around, it was a new guy and I frowned

"You bumped into me sweetie" He grinned "Which girls usually do on purpose" and I laughed

"Why would they do it on purpose? They must be blind" I said and went to walk off,

As I passed him, he slapped my ass and I froze, people ood and ahhd, I turned around and pushed him against a wall and smashed my hand into his lower half

"Touch my ass again and ill hit them so hard they fucking fall off" I yelled and let go

He groaned and fell to the ground and I turned around bumping into Dimitri who sighed and grabbed my arm and dragged me away

"Let me go!" I yelled

"Roza…."

"DON'T call me that" I yelled

He pulled me into the gym and pushed me in, blocking the door

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked

"Like you care, you've already replaced me" I looked away

"Replaced you?" He raised an eyebrow

"Oh that's right, you don't give a shit about me, so you can't replace me" I said childishly

"Stop telling me how I feel!" he yelled

"Make me!" I screamed "You hate me, I'm just a charity case to you!"

He stepped forward backing me into a wall and kissing me hard, I instantly returned the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and slid a hand up my top brushing the underwire of my bra; he pulled back a little and rested his forehead to mine.

"I can't stay away from you anymore" he said

"Then don't…" I whispered and kissed him softly

"The rules Roza" He said, obviously thinking logically

"Some rules are meant to be broken" I told him

"I know Roza….."

"P-please don't leave me for Tasha…." I whispered and he gave me a confused

"Who said I was with Tasha?" he asked

"My mum…" I said quietly "She said you would be stupid not to take her offer"

"Then let me be stupid" He said

"B-but she can give you kids…I can't"

"I don't want kids than"

"Don't lie Dimitri, you're a kids person, you deserve them…" I whispered

"I don't want kids if it's not with you Roza" he insisted "You so stubborn" he kissed me again

"D-dimitri…"

"I love you" he whispered against my lips

"I-I love you to" I whispered back

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review :) it would really make my day <strong>

**l  
>V<strong>


End file.
